Citadel: Scan the Keepers
Chorban, a salarian scientist, has discovered a way to scan the keepers, but the Citadel authorities do not like people disturbing the insect-like creatures. You offered to help Chorban and he gave you his scanning device. Each time you scan a keeper the data will be sent to him automatically. Alternative journal entry: Jahleed, a volus scientist, has discovered a way to scan the keepers, but the Citadel authorities do not like people disturbing the insect-like creatures. You offered to help Jahleed and he gave you his scanning device. Each time you scan a keeper the data will be sent to him automatically. Acquisition After your first visit with the Council, Ashley (or another companion) will take note of a salarian named Chorban bending over a keeper if you move close enough. Speak to him and he will tell you about his work and the grey area of legality it falls into. Eventually, he will give you the scanner and the assignment to scan all of the keepers in the accessible part of the Citadel. If you spoke to Jahleed first and acquired the Citadel: Jahleed's Fears assignment, then you can find Chorban in the lower markets. You can speak to him and get the scanner from him there. If you discourage Chorban from continuing his research, your last chance in acquiring this mission is by speaking to Jahleed after dealing with Chorban. The volus gives you his scanner, resulting in the slightly changed journal entry above. Walkthrough Approach each of the keepers on the Citadel and scan them. You will receive credits and XP for each keeper scanned and a bonus after you have scanned all 21 keepers. You do not need to report back to Chorban. Abandoning the assignment is possible through dialogue with the scientist that originates it, and the reward for doing so is +Paragon and +XP. However, there are no corresponding Renegade points for completing the assignment. To the right is a map of keeper locations. Below is a list of all 21 keepers throughout the Citadel. This list uses relative compass points. Citadel Tower #Right next to Chorban, it's the one you caught him trying to scan. #On the highest tier, near a door in the bottom-left (southwest) corner of the map. #Back on the middle tier, in an enclosed circular area to the east, past Rear Admiral Kahoku. #On your way out, in a corridor above and to the left of the stairs down to lower tier. This is in the northwest corner of the map. Presidium #West side, near the elevator to the Citadel Tower, right next to an Avina terminal. #Northwest, near the Wards Access. #Enter the Embassy Lounge, continue through a door and on to an "external" balcony. #Again in the Embassy Lounge, to the northeast in an unnamed room containing computer terminals, human diplomats and an elcor. #In the Embassies, the volus and elcor office beside Ambassador Udina's. #Southeast, by the entrance to the Consort's Chambers. #Beside the stairway south of the Krogan Monument and west of the Consort's Chambers. #In the upstairs storeroom of the Emporium. Wards #Upper Wards, behind the Med Clinic, across from the Rapid Transit terminal. #Upper Wards, in the north-west corner of the Upper Markets between stalls (left of Expat's stall). #Wards, on the northern wall mid-way along the Alleyway between Chora's Den and the Wards access corridor. #Upper Wards, Flux, upstairs behind the Quasar machines. #Lower Wards, in front of the entrance to C-Sec Academy, near Officer Eddie Lang. #C-Sec Academy, in the C-Sec Requisitions office. #C-Sec Academy, in the Traffic Control room. #Alliance Docking Bay (Dock 422), at the end of the gantry the Normandy is docked with (This keeper will not be present if the assignment Citadel: I Remember Me is active). #Ward Access, in a small, north facing room on the corridor between lifts. "Examining" and "scanning" are not the same. The keeper in front of the Citadel Tower continues to let you examine it after it has been scanned the first time (with a warning from the VI not to disturb the keepers). If you're still missing keepers, go through the list again or see the bug reports below. Mass Effect 2 Consequences If you didn't kill Chorban, you offered to scan for him, and completed his assignment, Chorban will send you a brief summary of his findings. Unfortunately, he has been unable to convince anyone into taking his discoveries seriously. The e-mail will be received once you've advanced enough through Mass Effect 2. Bugs *The keeper at the elcor and volus ambassadors' office may not appear if you travel to the embassies via the rapid transit system. This bug may also appear if you have visited the office prior to accepting the assignment. Typically a quick save and a reload of the game prompts the keeper to re-appear. This keeper can also spawn under the room with a small portion of its antennae protruding up from the floor. It can be scanned for credit in this state but is very easy to miss. *Occasionally, the keeper in the Wards alleyway will get thrown out of the map if you use grenades in that area to rescue Tali. This assignment connects to Citadel: Jahleed's Fears → de:Citadel: Die Keeper scannen fr:Citadelle : analyse des Veilleurs it:Cittadella: Scansiona i Custodi ru:Цитадель: Просканируйте хранителей Category:Assignments Category:Citadel Category:Mass Effect